Anko Shimizu
Anko Shimizu is a security worker hired by Clinic Mortis. She is also a wholesome Christian mom. Appearance Anko is short, well built, woman with tired, kind eyes that are a dull copper color. She has short, messy dark purple hair that she wears loose. Anko has a facial piercings and two tattoos. One being a simplistic half sleeve that covers part of her breast and a silver cross. She wears a muscle shirt with a graphic design on it, dark green military cargo pants, and military combat boots. Personality Anko is very extroverted person who can make friends wherever she goes. Her personality can be quite loud and she never allows there to be a silence or an awkward moment. She is always able to lighten the mood and bring people closer together. While she can be warm and joking with others, she stands firm with her beliefs and opinions and does not yield to anyone or anything. Anko can become quite "mom-like". She naturally takes on the protector role and likes being someones rock. She always is willing to lend a ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on, and her gun to shoot an ass hole in the leg. History Anko grew up as a military brat in a loving family. When she was still young her parent amicably split up, and this lead to her father quitting the military so he could raise her full time. At the age of 17 Anko joined the military. At first it felt like she was fulfilling her duty and destiny but as time went on it felt more like she was disposable fodder for a corrupt government and dropped from the military at only 19. While on her way to her father's apartment, Anko saw a young, sickly looking kid (Griffin Erwood) sitting alone on the steps of the stairwell. Having thought it was strange to see a kid so young alone she decided to take him to his home. After asking around she found his apartment and when expecting a worried mother was greeted with a dishevelled young woman who angrily smacked her child across his face and yanked him inside. Anko had decided to disclose to her father the concerns she had over this random boy in their apartment complex two floors below them. He agreed with her that she should bring him to their home instead of back to his apartment right away. Over the years Anko had taken to raising Griffin. She picked up some night time security work so she could afford to buy him new clothes, different kinds of foods for him to try, school supplies, and toys/games. She also made friends with some of the other mothers in the complex and was able to, through them, get into contact with a school to borrow learning material so Griffin could catch up to kids his age. When Anko was 23 she saw Griffin sitting on the stairwell steps again. This time he said his mother told him to go out and play and was in a good mood today. A little unsettled by that information, Anko decides to check in on his apartment to make sure his mother hadn't just up and abandoned him. When she arrives there with Griffin in hand, she sees the door ajar and fears that she may have been right. Dragging the boy along with there she calls out for Emi Erwoord, only to discover her hanging body. Bringing Griffin with her to check on his mother is Anko's greatest regret to this day. Anko took Griffin in as his guardian and to this day still lives with him in her apartment, now without her father. She still continues to mother him whenever she gets a chance to and works full time for her fathers clinic Clinic Mortis. Relationships Asahi Shimizu Asahi is Anko's father. She grew up admiring him and his passion to help others and was mostly raised by him as her mother travels a lot for her work. She is really close with him and they have a very jokey relationship. Griffin Erwood Griffin, or Griff, is Anko's adopted son. While they have an awkwardness about their relationship and often times in public spaces don't refer to each other as mother/son, in private and in the ways they speak and treat each other they act as any family would -- blood ties be damned. Anko is always fussing at him, and being there for him when he needs her and will always drop everything for him.